


远方

by mmount



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 1





	远方

_Im Changkyun / Yoo Kihyun_

-

讲个故事吧。男人说。趁你还没昏迷过去。 

任昌均好笑地看着准备工具的人，哥又想听什么。 

随便啊。他拿着棉签走过来，消完毒后把药膏敷在任昌均眉尾处。不是刚刚结束世巡吗，或许总有些有趣的事情发生？

任昌均杵着下巴，在椅子里转了一圈，慢悠悠地问，哥，你有没有去过南美？

男人摇摇头。

麻药要等十分钟才会见效，于是任昌均开始讲了。为了避免某些不必要的麻烦，他讲的时候隐去了真实姓名。

世界很大，他说，男孩们的造访总是豪情满怀，理想的高地却不为所动。他们去到每个城市，每个城市无休止自转，像不属于谁的情人，接纳大批人的到来，然后送更多人离开。

第一次刘基贤说想去旅行，任昌均没有当真；第二次刘基贤说想去旅行，任昌均站在镜子前整理领带，他们要上台了，忘记是第几个大洲的第几场巡演。他告诉刘基贤，其实每个地方的路灯都长得不太一样。

虽然去过不少国家，任昌均大都没什么印象，他对于此的了解比不上游戏里虚构的现实城市，顶多知道一些不能称为现状的现状。比如伦敦三秒变一次天，交通糟糕得像纽约和堵塞的下水道。在法国以及西班牙，人们将浪费时间奉为信条，不严加恪守似乎就会受到惩罚。比如奥地利和澳大利亚发音相近，实际上没有联系，一个是东边的国度，一个是南端的大陆。而南美洲的狂热如果量化成距离，大概可以从赤道蔓延到安第斯山脉彼端，任昌均还好，但他知道刘基贤花了不少时间才勉强习惯。

站在身后给他整理衣领时，刘基贤问奥地利怎么会是东边的国度。

“德意志以东的东，南回归线以南的南。” 任昌均解释道，这句话听起来像某部文学作品的标题。

刘基贤撇着嘴说，他只记得每次车上播放的电台，大家说不同语言的话，唱不同语言的歌，有时当地飘着雨，有时夜黑得什么也看不清。

待机室总是会装有那种四周镶满灯泡的化妆镜，盯得太久眼睛刺痛。任昌均从镜子中看见后面墙上挂着的切格瓦拉画像，时代人物两侧贴了些格格不入的摇滚乐队海报。他转过身子说：“喂，不然我们逃跑吧。”

说完他自己又笑了。他甚至记不起来他们现在到底在哪里。好像是阿根廷，好像是智利。如果有以路灯形状为辨识物的地图，他或许还能找得到路，只不过路不通向家或其他什么风景，而将会是无数片遍布仙人掌的荒漠戈壁。

况且退一万步讲，世界上也没有这样的地图。

“瞎说什么啊。” 刘基贤推了他一把。他吓到了，差点以为任昌均是真心的。过了几秒他又问：“好吧，如果我们不是在这里，那会是在哪里？”

“我有个不错的目的地推荐。” 他想到了墨西哥。他们去过两次，但基本可以忽略不计。因为最近在游戏里解锁了以此为原型的新都市，任昌均觉得参考一下也不是不行。

“噢，那儿，Coco！我喜欢那部电影。一定会很好玩。”

刘基贤哼起Remember Me，临近登台，室内室外一样嘈杂，任昌均把耳朵凑近了些。

“如果到的时候赶上亡灵节，我们就可以往彼此脸上画骷髅。”

“那你可得好好画，不许捣蛋。”

“别担心，我会在哥的脸上画两颗大大的核桃——” 他举起双手放在两颊，比了个ok的动作。

“臭小子，我看你的脑门要被我弹成核桃。”

任昌均听到他掰动指关节的声音，隐约觉得刘基贤在闹别扭，但无法确定是不是自己的错觉。

对话暂时中断了，刘基贤说他去趟卫生间。

“但是，有个问题，我们都不会讲西班牙语，不是吗？” 刘基贤再回来的时候话题已经同几分钟前脱节，任昌均因而松了口气。他看向那幅画像，西班牙语单词被大写加粗，用潦草的明黄色字体印刷在革命领袖的胸前。 

LIBERTAD。自由的意思。

“有什么关系，你好谢谢对不起，搞定。

“哦，还有我爱你。” 任昌均补充道，“Te quiero。”

刘基贤手脚蜷缩，不过倒也无法反驳。人类的交流本来就原始得超乎想象。

“然后呢？大街上满是狂欢游行的人群，我们要加入吗？”

“队伍很长很挤，加入的话，哥得紧紧抓住我的手才行。” 刘基贤挑眉，他觉得这不是很有必要，但还是妥协地表示同意。任昌均牵起他的手演示了一遍，刘基贤想甩开，最终没能甩开。

“不知不觉我们往前走了很长一截。”

“我肚子饿了。决定在下一个三岔路口转弯。”

“希望哥选一个有好吃的玉米片的地方。” 

“相信我。” 刘基贤一副胸有成竹的模样，任昌均却不怎么敢信。

“你想好接下来要做什么了？”

“没有。”

“我也是。”

他们一直聊到上台之前。任昌均说，那就这么定了。刘基贤点点头。

故事结束了。任昌均眼睛上方多了一颗眉钉。他躺了好一会儿，等痛觉神经慢慢开始恢复正常。

我明白了，你在这个故事里。男人说，我更好奇另一位主角是谁。

任昌均说，是个总有一天会一起去什么地方看看的人，但选项与答案尚不可知。

他摸了摸眉钉，它将在自己皮肤内停留很长一段时间。那种异物感让他保持沉着，就像那座陌生的城市给予他爱、假想和自由。

他会记得远方很远，远方近在眼前。

—

故事已经结尾了，但还有些没讲的后续，虽然讲不讲都没关系。

所谓事不过三，任昌均目前是这么打算的，等第三次刘基贤说想去旅行，他就带他去乐天大厦看看首尔连绵起伏的屋顶，因为当城市的灯光一点点熄灭，夜色就会变成荒漠里的海市蜃楼。

这个打算不具有时效性，也没有截止日期，毕竟刘基贤说的话不含时间，不含地点；而有的冲动发生在任何时间，任何地点。


End file.
